Let's keep a diary
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: This story is made of the gx characters writing a diary, every chapter will be in a different person's point of view. No flames please, first story at fanfiction. :D Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Hello diary

Let's keep a diary!  
-

**So, before we start I'll tell you some things.**  
**- This is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh.**  
**- English isn't my native language, so I will make mistakes.**  
**- I can't write every charactar that well, so bear with it.**  
**- This takes place during season 3, but only the part in 'our' dimension.**  
**- I'm using the English names.**

**One last thing: I don't own Yugioh Gx, if I did, Jesse would be there from the start and it would continue after season 4. ;)**

**So, now starts the story!**

Chapter 1: Hello diary!

I say hello to you, my dear diary. This is me, Syrus.  
Today was the first day of the year, my third year, which has to be great since I matured! I actually did! Big bro is gonna be so proud of me. Maybe I should text him... Nah, I'll tell him when I see him again, I don't know when that is, but when I do, I'll tell him. Oh yeah, I forget to say, eh write, I bought some new glasses to celebrate it. (Btw, I got promoted to Obelisk blue, but that's not that big deal.

At the start of every new year we have a pep rally, and guess who forgot?

...

Jaden of course! (Okay, Hassleberry as well, but he's Hassleberry!)  
While searching Jaden I found Hassleberry, and after searching for like 50 minutes we found him at the roof holding hands with some stranger. HOLDING HANDS! (Okay, more like shakinh hands, but no-one can touch my bro Jaden!)

So we went to the rally and after Blairs speach (which made Alexis look angry) the chancellor introduced four new students, but things didn't go exactly as planned, first was this guy Adrian Gecko (What's up with that name?) Who seemed kinda nice, but kinda high as well. I mean, he was just staring at something only he could see, I'm sure of it! Don't you dare argue with me, I know when someone is high!

So yeah, let's move on. Next was a soldier (I think) named Axel Brodie, I think he took the wrong boat. He probably meant to go to the millitary school on the island next door...

...  
But he creeps me out!

Continuing: the next one was named Jim "CROCODILE" Cook. I wrote capital letters because he has a giant, living crocodile in a kind of backpack on his... Well... Back.

And last but not least Jesse Anderson, and here I got some hopes this was a cute girl who would look like dark magician girl. And of course would love a boy like me, but nooooo, luck wasn't on my side. Because in stead of me getting a nice girlfriend, Jaden got a long lost, non-biological twin! He even was late! Like Jay normally almost always is.  
And guess who it was! I dare you!

...

The stranger from before! (You know, the one he was holding, ehm, shaking hands with at the roof) They dueled to kick of the start of a new year.  
Jaden just barely won, because Jesse's deck was incomplete. Lucky him, oh, and Aster (that rich dude from last year) told us some strange things about talking cards, he's weird. But yeah, Jaden does talk with his cards... Maybe we'll have to go to Dr. Phil, but not now, when he starts saying things to encourage them in front of large crowds I may have to consider it.  
Oh, big bro and Jesse are done hyping over each others cards, I'll stop now.  
Btw, one question diary: Is keeping a diary considered girly? Because I can't do girly things now that I matured.

Truly yours, girly Syrus.

**I know, it's not that long, and I didn't really go in details of the duel, but yeah, it's not that bad, right?**  
**Please review and tell me what you thought of it, if I should continue and who has to write an entry next when I do. (I can't decide)**  
**I won't update very fast (I think) because of a horrible thing called school. (My vacation ended a few weeks ago and I've got tests already, how is that possible?!)**


	2. Chapter 2 Jaden here

Let's keep a diary - Jaden here

Chapter 2 - Hey diary, this is Jaden!

Finally the second chapter. School is horrible. From now on I'll do some talking with Jesse before every chapter, so...

Jesse: Aren't ya bussy talkin' with...

Cyanne: This is about gx, so his name won't be mentioned.

Jesse: That's a pity, anyway, who's writing this chapter?

Cyanne: You really are Jadens twin, it's in the name of the chapter!

Jesse: Oops...

Cyanne: On with the story. Do the disclaimer Jesse. Oh btw, Jaden may have a little crush on Jesse, but it's one-sided and only this chap. Jesse!

Jesse: Okay, okay. Cyanne doesn't own Yu-gi-oh gx or any of its characters.

Hey diary,

This is your best bud Jaden, as you know there are some new guys. And Jesse is AWESOME, no, I'm serious. His deck rocks, it's even able to beat mine, and it's still incomplete!

I just totally love the way he says my name, I love the way he says everything, with his adorable southeren accent.  
Maybe if I get him to read a bedtime story out loud I can record it so I fall asleep easier during Crowlers to mention I've got him with me at anytime of the day.

I really wish Viper,the creepy (according to Sy) professor of West Academy was here since my first year. With his way of teaching I get to duel every day. Isn't that awesome?

After that me and Jess walked back to the Slifer dorm, and then Sy came running towards me, totally panicking and being angry with Jesse. (No, he wasn't, but I can tell he doesn't like him) I told him to chill, things will work out. But then he started yelling at me with that girly voice, what did I do to make him scream? I wonder...

I'm currently opening boosters with Jesse. We got so much rare cards, makes me wonder. Is Jesse just a lucky dude or is he in secret super rich and playing it like he's just a normal dude. Who cares? I don't.

I really want to go to the beach for some reason, with Jesse of course. But just when I was about to ask this crazy dude appeared, if it was Hassleberry being jealous, I'll make him pay, my way. (At what temperature should his pants be washed? I wonder if I can...) Maybe I'll make him sing and dance Pon Pon in front of my classmates. (A/N If you don't know the song, go to Youtube, type pon pon and click the search button, and last of all, imagine Hassleberry sing and dance it :D)

While we were following the unknown dude (a.k.a Hassleberry) we ran into this othet dude (not Hassleberry). Jesse told me he was Vipers prodigy, and I've got no idea what that means, does it mean he does dancing? Tell me diary!

So, that's how we come back to the beginning of this entry. I know this was a boring day, but there was a lot of talking and that's what makes me fall asleep. I know I should pay attention. You don't have to tell me!

Truly yours, (what does that actually mean?)  
Clueless Jaden.

-  
Cyanne: DONE!

Jesse: Can I punish you?

Cyanne: Why?

Jesse: You're writing this while visiting your bff's mother's birthday!

Cyanne: Only the last part... And the bff in question is busy!

Jesse: So what? That doesn't give you the right to write!

Cyanne: So the readers have to be thankful! And I have to thank my reviewers, thank you for reading my crap, you're AWESOME!

Jesse: There she goes being high on sugar again.

Cyanne: Am not! And your not permitted to read that crap!

Jesse: But I do read it.

Cyanne: Come here you little... Oh btw, feel free to review, Cyanne out!

(I know it's bad, but I just couldn't think of anything. Jaden is actually very hard to write... So, maybe I'll try him again later on)  



	3. Chapter 3 Jesse time!

Let's keep a diary - Jesse Time!

Cyanne: So, I've finally got some time to update this. And my parthner doesn't seem too happy, what's wrong Jess?

Jesse: You put me on a mmnmbnnnn!

Cyanne: *covers his mouth with her hand.* Would you stop spoiling stuff?

Jesse *Nods*

Cyanne:*Removes hand slowly* Good duelist. Sorry you guys had to see that, but this guy has been reading through my notes, which I still am going to kill him for, but first! *Throws diary at Jesse* Write! And do the disclaimer.

Jesse: You're askin' a lot, but all right. Cyanne doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or its characters, lucky me.

Cyanne: What was that?! *pulls out a gun and starts chasing after Jesse* Oh btw, everyone, enjoy.

Howdy diary,

It's Jesse time again, you know, me telling you how my day was.

Today was weird, I guess. First of all, Jaden's popping up everywhere, putting a voice recorder under my nose ordering me to tell him a bedtime story. It ain't because of my accent, right? Next is the Syrus kid glaring at me, everytime I'm near Jaden, any chance that he's in love with him?  
On top of that the "dinoboy" (I'll call him that because I don't seem to recall his name. Haltburly or something? Anyway, I like my new school. I'm staying in the red dorm 'cause Jaden asked me to, and it's okay, I guess.  
The weather is much nicer than back home, I could get used to this.  
There is only one thing that's bugging me... Everyone wants to see my deck, as in everyone. Even the teachers don't give me a break. It's all the same. Maybe I'll hide somewhere until the peace has returned. But the mean part is, they don't want to show their decks, saying it's nothing special, that's just so unfair! This way I'll never learn new strategies. It makes me kinda depressed. But luckily, theres Jaden, dinoboy, Syrus and some other guys who make me laugh.

Besides this stuff there were some abnormal events, Jaden dueled Axel Brodie, who I warned him for, but mister Jay didn't listen. Well, he didn't have that much of a choice, since Axel had Syrus captured.  
So it was time, dear diary, for me to be the smart one, which I have to be quite often lately, I wonder why... So I came up with a plan, luckily dinoboy followed my orders, as a good dinoboy-soldier-thingy (I just don't know what he is anymore) should do.

In the end it was me who saved Sy, but he never really thanked me for it, or I didn't pay attention... But it took me some time, which I wasted by doing stupid things, and it almost costed my life. So were are the flowers and the cake to say thanks Jesse?!

But all this stuff is uncommon at the most, so you're probably thinking, where is the weird stuff? Well... just after the duel, Jaden collapsed, and the nurse, whose name I can't remmber, told us there was nothing wrong with his body. He woke up soon after that and, well, started eating. And now the ultraweird part. That boy can eat! I've never seen someone eating that much, in my entire life! Now we'll just have to wait and see, how things are going to work out.

Truly yours,  
An amazed Jesse (not amazing, amazed, I'm not the arrogant type of guy.)

Cyanne: This took too long.

Jesse: Writer's block?

Cyanne: I'm so worthless!

Jesse: Actually, you're not, everyone in this world has something only they can do.

Cyanne: Just keep repeating it and maybe one day, you'll believe it.

Jesse: Don't mess with positive thinking!

Cyanne:... That's actually a really nice thing I'm very bad at, another one for the list! Please R&R I love reviews! Thanks if you reviewed btw, I really appreciate it. :) 


End file.
